As We Go Forth
by Chibi Tidus
Summary: Sequel to my story Russian Christmas Music. The Boston raid, beware! CHARACTER DEATH! will Rebecca and Kaitlyn ever find their loves? Now COMPLETE!
1. Boston

As We Go Forth  
  
A/N: This IS the sequel to Russian Christmas Music, so unless you have completed that you probably will not be able to follow this one very well. When we last left off, Chris had basically betrayed everyone by sleeping with who else? Wesker! I don't know how I get them together in everything... guess I had to have a yaoi pairing or I'd go crazy! Well, this story will probably be a little longer than the other one, so think of that as more a prelude. This story deals with the Boston raid (or maybe just part of it depending on how my thought process), and I am going to throw in some good turns along the way! We begin on the day they arrived outside Boston, as they prepare to storm the base at nightfall.  
  
"How do we know that the spill hasn't already happened?" Carlos asked quietly, looking over his shoulder to Chris who leaned against a tree a little bit behind him. Carlos set down his binoculars and turned fully to the group assembled behind him. Claire, and Leon stood by Chris, who spoke up:  
  
"We're just going by the pattern that Wesker had laid out for us. He always spills the virus at the plants during a blue moon. You know this, we have been studying this for years now."   
  
"True, I guess," he said, turning back around and aiming for the guard outposts. "You sure the other group will have no trouble getting in through the sewers?"  
  
"None at all. I have been studying the layout to this facility for about a month now. No worries, until we get in. Then we have to obtain the data disc from the main control room to uncover Umbrella's next move."  
  
"There's just something about this... It doesn't seem real."  
  
Leon put one arm around Claire defensively. "We are completely armed," he said, holding up his shotgun with his free arm. "Even if we happen to meet anyone... I think we can take them."  
  
Fright filled Claire's eyes. "I just hope we do this before they come back as zombies... and I pray to God that we don't run into Wesker here. That would be awful."  
  
Chris' eyes darkened greatly as he stared at his sister. What would she say to him if she knew? Ever since Rockfort Island she had shivered whenever Wesker's name had been brought up and usually tried to change the conversation topic quickly. He stared harshly at her for a moment, but she did not catch his cruel gaze, for she was staring up at Leon, who dipped her and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
She would never understand. For her love came so easily.  
  
"We're in position," crackled Barry's voice from the radio. "Just give us the signal."  
  
Chris brought the radio up to his lips and said into it: "Let's roll." 


	2. Group Two

As We Go Forth  
  
A/N: So... these chapters will probably end up running long compared to the prequel to this, but ya know... I need to get some story rolling! I didn't feel like I got much accomplished in the last story because, well, not much happened. But apparently you people liked it, so I will continue, but this time with a PLOT! more action! more romance! so now we're begin on the second group as they enter the sewers beneath the Boston Umbrella Facility. Since this is the group with Kaitlyn and Rebecca, and the story is basically about them, it will be this second group that the story will be focused on. It will go back to Chris for a couple key points with him and Wesker, but that's probably all of that your gonna get.  
  
"This sucks! Why did we agree to go through here?" Jill complained as they entered the sewers. She kicked away some mold or moss or something and huddled close to Barry, who was in the lead, her gun shakily pointed ahead.  
  
"Jill, seriously, stop complaining. And put your gun down. The spill just happened, they shouldn't have even risen again, according to what we know of them, and if the spill happened as it should have. This is a cake mission," Kaitlyn retorted rather negatively, pushing her way past the two of them and taking lead.  
  
Rebecca followed her up, shining her flashlight just ahead. Around her waist was a basic medical kit that she always took with them no matter what the mission. Ususally things don't go so smoothly at times like these. She shuddered remembering locking herself in a closet for a day until the other S.T.A.R.S. team found her and got her out of that cursed mansion. It was her good luck charm. "Kaitlyn's right. Let's just hurry up and do this. The two team thing is just a precaution anyway."  
  
Remaining silent, Barry just kept walking, not wanting to get too involved in the icyness he felt radiating around him. Since when have Rebecca and Kaitlyn teamed up to attack Jill? She had always been like this, so why just now was Rebecca turning like she was? It made no sense, but he knew she was not a rash person at all. He had high admiration for her -hold on!  
  
He stopped and turned around, swearing that he had just heard a sound behind him, almost like a footstep. No one could be following them right? They covered their tracks like they had been taught to do in training, no, no one could be.  
  
"Barry?" Jill asked, turning around and staring at him.  
  
"No, nevermind, let's keep going." Barry started up walking again and caught up with them. Nothing was wrong, nothing was going to go wrong, her told himself. Everything was okay, and it would stay that way. This was an easy mission. Easy mission...  
  
Up ahead was a fork in the hallway. To go right would take them to their destination, to the left would take them to the lab rooms. There was no telling what would be in there, and they meant to avoid it at all times. No creepy scientist was going to ruin this for them. They had heard about William Birkin and the horrors he made. The T-virus, tyrant...  
  
They can always blame the scientists.  
  
Rebecca, who was now at the head of the group, stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my God..." she said slowly, her flashlight quivering in her hands. Kaitlyn hurried to see what it was shining on, then quickly turned away, clasping one hand to her mouth. The dead man looked as though he had been a janitor at one point, from the torn clothes scattered about in shreds. He was literally rippped limb from limb, blood had been splattered along the walls and puddled, mixing in with the sewage going through the pipe they were walking through.  
  
Wesker had definately been here.  
  
Gathering courage, Rebecca knelt down to inspect the remains of the body. "Guys..." she said, fear building steadily in her voice.   
  
"What?" Jill said, moving next to her.  
  
"This body has been dead for at least two days, from the looks of it."  
  
The others paled and stared at her. Kaitlyn's heart pumped in her chest and she check to make sure she had ammo. She knew this wasn't going to be an easy mission, she had known this was going to happen!  
  
Barry reached for his radio, but his shaky hands dropped it to the ground. It clattered along the cement and Jill scrambled to catch it before it fell in the water. Picking it up, she tried to press the call button down but it was stuck. In fury she threw it across the tunnel. Sparks flew from it, and in the light Kaitlyn's eyes clouded over with rage. I could have fixed that, she thought. Dumb bitch!  
  
"Oh my God! The others are walking into a trap!" Jill screamed. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Go on with the mission. That is what matters," Barry said. "But I will try to go back and find them. You carry on, and I will backtrack. Hurry. I'll be waiting for you, with the others. They will be safe."  
  
He ran back towards the small light still coming from the entrance. The sun was almost down.  
  
The three women turned and kept going, scared. They listened for grunts, moans, and any other noises they had become accustomed to listen to when they were in these situations.  
  
Finally they reached the branch. They stood for a moment, looking with curiosity to the left, then shaking their heads started to move towards the right.   
  
A loud explosion shook the tunnel and the ceiling above began to fall in on them! Kaitlyn and Jill rolled to the left, and Rebecca rolled to the right. Dust and cement blocks now blocked their path. There was no going back.  
  
"Rebecca!" Kaitlyn shouted over the rubble.  
  
"I'm okay! Try to find your way through the labs and find us at the room! We wont leave you behind!"  
  
Kaitlyn looked down at Jill, who was picking herself up and dusting off the rubble. My God... she thought. This is going to be a long ride... 


	3. One Returns, One Leaves

As We Go Forth  
  
A/N: Man! That last chapter was longer than I thought it would be! I love the reviews guys, keep 'em coming! This chapter deals with things that will advance the plot, but it will probably not focus on Kaitlyn and Rebecca. You know how it is...  
  
He watched Barry run back towards the entrance to the tunnel and stop when the crash sounded. Damn Wesker, the man in the shadows thought, and watched Barry's conflicting emotions before he finally ran back towards the fading light.   
  
The tunnels smelled horrible, but it was a smeel he was going to have to grow accustomed to if he were to survive this. Up above, in the facility and scattered about the labs, were zombies, hunters, crimson heads, lickers, and other vile creatures created by Umbrella. It was horrible up there. Deep in the labs a new Tyrant slept, one even more powerful than any of the previous ones, it's sheer power matching Wesker's own.  
  
Billy Coen stepped out of his hiding place when he knew the coast was clear. He looked around just to make sure, his instincts taking over as he ran in a crouch down the tunnel. At the T-section he saw the pile of rubble and checked to see if there was any signs of blood or someone trapped beneath it. He knew that the Special Tactics and Rescue Service would not get stopped by a simple collapse, but anything could happen, and he had to prepared to face the worst.  
  
Moving over a couple bigger chunks of cement, he inspected the part of the wall that had collapsed. It was just enough to block the entrance from either side. Wesker!  
  
***************  
  
Barry ran to mouth of the tunnel, looking around for the others, hoping they have nto gone inside yet. He ran out of hiding slightly nervous, but also needing to find them. When he could not find them outside, he started to panic.  
  
"Chris!" he yelled, not caring who heard him. "Claire! Leon! Carlos!"  
  
"They already went inside..." came the voice from behind him. "There's nothing you can do to save them now."  
  
He knew that voice. Wesker! Barry could not even turn around before Wesker's fist hit him on the side of the head, sending him reeling backwards and flinging to the ground. Trying to get up, Wesker's boot slammed hard into his side, lifting him up in the air and throwing him across the ground. Red pain blocked his vision and started taking over his mind. He tried to scream out, he tried to do anything to defend himself, but he knew he was completely powerless to Wesker. What he had seen and what he had heard... Wesker was beyond his range.  
  
As Wesker brought his boot slamming down onto Barry's head, he only thought that he could not warn the others of what they were getting into. 


	4. Thining the Herd

As We Go Forth  
  
A/N: Ah yes, the chapter that Kaitlyn herself has been waiting for since she knew that I was writing a Resident Evil story with her in it! Now this chapter WILL NOT be for the weak of heart, and the length is going to depend on how I feel while I write it. Please, don't hate me for this, but it had to happen!  
  
Jill rose to her full height, letting the bigger chunks of dust roll off her while she quickly trid to relieve the rest of her clothes of the smaller particles. Kaitlyn watched her in disgust, wondering why the hell she even agreed to be in the same group with her. She had never liked her. Ever since she heard the story of Nemesis ripping through his skull, hollowing out his face.  
  
She could picture it: Brad, lifted up from the ground by his head. His arms whirled around and he was screaming, trying to kick at the beast that held him. Jill stood by, looking with horror, the rocket launcher at her side motionless, while it's tentical shot out from it's palm, tearing through the flesh on Brad's face, cutting off his screams. The tentical forced its way through his skull, ripping through the gray matter of his brain, and protruding from the back of his head. He dropped lifelessly to his knees, before falling flat on his face, or what was left of it. Jill, all the while, stood on in "stunned" silence.  
  
The gun hanging loosely in her right hand suddenly came into a tighter grip as Kaitlyn realized where they were. There were zombies abound, anything could happen to anyone. A cruel, evil smiled slowly drew across her lips as she eyed Jill. Such an easy topic.  
  
"What do you want?" Jill asked roughly. "Lets just find our way outta here!"  
  
"Agreed," she said, laughing a little. This was going to be all too easy.  
  
Jill went to take a step deeper into the tunnel when Kaitlyn ran to her and tackled her backwards, knocking her off balance. "What the f-" Jill cried. Kaitlyn reared back and grabbed Jill's arm, spinning around and hurling her into the wall. A loud crack sounded as Jill's arm bent the WRONG way beneath her body and snapped in two.  
  
Sobbing, she choked out, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Her arm was bleeding, she might have learned her lesson. But Kaitlyn was not so sure. "You stood there and let him die! I know you did!"  
  
"Who!?" she shreiked out in desparation. "What are you talking about!?"  
  
Kaitlyn raised her gun and said, "You took my Brad away from me!" She took careful aim and shot.   
  
Expecting the end to come, Jill, who had barely been standing before, felt pain flash in her knee as her right side gave way and she fell hard on the rubble, cutting her unbroken arm and slashing her forehead. A headache exploded in her head and she began having trouble thinking.  
  
"I have been waiting for this time to come... BITCH!"  
  
Jill looked up one last time as Kaitlyn pulled the trigger again and everything went black. 


	5. Endings, Beginnings

As We Go Forth  
  
A/N: This is going to be the last chapter in this story. I know I said this one was going to be longer than the first, but the title just does not say to me the whole thing. So the rest of the story will be told in the third part! Yay! Another sequel! Just be ready to get on the ride, because as we all know, Billy is back and he hasn't seen Rebecca in a LONG TIME! lol, and Kaitlyn is on her way for a surprise! Sorry to any Jill fans that read this! Go to the author SnowflakeCatcher-101 ( i think), for that is kaitlyn and you can read her dislike of Jill!  
  
Chris had stayed behind, as instructed. They had already seen one zombie. They had freaked. Chris waited behind for some answers. The others thought that he was trying to find out what happened, and he was, but they did not know he was meeting Wesker.  
  
Movement behind him alerted him to Wesker's presence. He spun around, wanting to catch Wesker in his own game, but was surprised when Wesker caught him off guard and wrapped his arms tight around him. "Love," he said harshly into Chris' ear. "Surprised?"  
  
Actually, he was kind of mad. "Please! Let me go! Why did you do this?"  
  
As Wekser threw him onto the floor he stated, "I want them dead, remember? I told you that from the beginning." He continued to get on top of Chris and straddle him to the floor. "And now... I have a craving I need to fill."  
  
"What about the monsters?"  
  
"They wont bother us here, and I'll protect you... from them."  
  
Wesker ripped down Chris' pants and turned him on his stomach. "Now, just be a good boy and I might make this as painless as possible!"  
  
Tears rolled down Chris' face as Wesker got to work.  
  
***************  
  
Rebecca quickly found the end of the tunnel, but the ladder leading up to the ground floor led up to door that was locked. Of course. She went back down and started searching for a key anywhere. Picking her way through sewage, she knew there had to be a key somewhere. After all, there always was.  
  
***************  
  
Kaitlyn ran down the hallway, trying to ignore the signs that the main control room where the other way and she was getting closer to the labs with each passing moment. There had to be some other way to get to the control room. These places were mazes, and all you had to do was find the right path.  
  
She had to stop. There had been no zombies to do anything about, and she was worried. They had to be here somewhere. She had taken Jill's ammo off her dead body and was thinking of the story she would tell the others. A licker got to her, that would work. But she would have to see a licker before she could say that there was one, or else they might get suspicous. They could never knwo what she had done.  
  
There was a door on her right. She looked up at the label, and it said "Warning! Top Secret! T-V300842"  
  
T-V? Tyrant Virus? She had seen that before. She tried to peak in the window but it was blacked out. Taking her gun, she shot out the lock. I am going to pull the plug before it wakes up! She thought, kicking open the door.  
  
Running into the room, the lights turned themselves on. There was a massive super computer and a tube in the center of the room, with many tubes going to and from. Kaitlyn stopped halfway into the room. The gun fell from her hands, clattering against the ground as she saw the "Tyrant" inside the tube.  
  
Brad.  
  
They must have taken his body when he died. Fuck Umbrella! What the hell were they thinking?  
  
The bubbled stopped rising from the tube and the water began to drain itself... 


End file.
